ESE COMPLICADO DIOS
by Kalid Red
Summary: One-shot   Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿como era la vida de Edward en la época que cazaba humanos?,¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? si te da curiosidad y quieres enterarte  Da click


One-shot

Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿como era la vida de Edward en la época que cazaba humanos?,¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? si te da curiosidad y quieres enterarte

Da click

**Disclaimers:**

_Mmm… veamos:_

_¿Tengo el cabello largo? Si_

_¿tengo ojos cafes? Si_

_¿me gusta escribir acerca de vampiros (Edward) ? ¡Si!_

_¡Ohh dios Mio soy Stephenie Meyer!_

_Mmm… ¡un momento! no tengo millones de dólares en mi cuenta bancaria, de echo ni siquiera tengo una cuenta bancaria, mm tampoco conozco a Robert Pattinson_

_¡Fuck! no soy Stephenie Meyer_

**Ese complicado dios **

El crepúsculo. El momento del día que resume mi vida, la caída de la luz para entrar en el terreno de la obscuridad.

observo el cielo y veo como los colores transitan de la gama de rojos y dorados a los sutiles azules para acabar en aquel tono negro grisáceo que los humanos perciben .

Todo esto lo observo desde el techo de una iglesia, nadie puede decir que no tengo sentido de la ironía.

Diez años habían pasado, diez años de ser un asqueroso chupasangre, diez años de que me he vuelto inmortal, diez años desde que puedo leer la mente de la personas.

El recuerdo se cruza por mi mente, corría el año de 1901 en Chicago cuando mi padre enfermo, su mal seria el primer eslabón de una cadena de desgracias:

_-¡NO EDWARD Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABABRA! _Dijo mi padre

_-Pero padre es mi vida, mi decisión. _Afirme

_-MI CASA, MIS NORMAS. _Contraataco mi papá

_-¡Madre dile algo! _Suplique

_-Creo Edward que tu Padre tiene razón en este tema, no creo que debas enrolarte en el ejercito, yo… no soportaría perderte. _acabo en un sollozo_._

Esa no fue ni la primera ni la ultima de las peleas que tuvimos por ese tema, ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui, pero en ese momento solo deseaba esa gloria para mi y ese honor para mi familia y el país que tanto se esforzaban en publicitar los reclutadores. Pasaron algunos días desde esa pelea, cuando decidí volver a insistir.

Casi era de noche y mi madre estaba en una mecedora bordando una carpeta y mi padre sentado en el piano tocando una melodía que había compuesto para mi madre, me acerque a hablar y fue en ese momento en que todo se complico

_- Padre has pensado en lo que te mencione. _Pregunte titubeante

_- si Edward, lo he pensado y mi respuesta es la misma. _Dijo

_-pero.._

_-PERO NADA EDWARD. _Finalizo

Mi padre se había levantado del piano , en ese momento sus manos temblaron y luego cayo, mi madre y yo corrimos a verlo, la frente le ardía tenia temperatura y comenzó a toser

Mi madre llamo al personal del servicio y nos ayudaron a meter a Papá al carruaje, los caballeros mas parecían volar que correr pues el cochero los fustigaba sin parar, llegamos al hospital en cuestión de minutos, bajamos con cuidado a Papá, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que el hospital estaba repleto, la gripe española estaba en su máximo apogeo y mi padre moriría si no hallábamos a un doctor pronto.

Claro que había oído acerca de la gripe, pero en los periódicos jamás publicaban acerca del verdadero problema, ¡por todos los santos!, estamos en guerra a quien podría importar un enfermedad pensaban. Claro que jamás pensaron en esa gripe hasta que la enfermedad cobrara tantas vidas, pero eso no importaba, no ahora cuando mi Padre yacía entre mis brazos con fiebre de 41 grados, en ese momento necesitamos un ángel y algo parecido a un ángel fue el que se acerco.

_-Buenas noches Sra.. ¿? _Pregunto el doctor

_-Masen, Elizabeth, y usted es.. _Dijo mi madre

_-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen. _Agrego_ - y creo que su esposo presenta un caso grave de influencia tipo A _

Dijo mientras revisaba los ojos y el pecho de mi padre, este doctor parecía mas el hermano joven y atractivo de Zeus que un doctor, con su cabello rubio y su tez del color del marfil, pero algo en sus gestos revelaba completa compasión y entrega a su trabajo.

El doctor consiguió una cama para mi padre y puso la solución salina para evitar deshidratación dijo, pero pasaba el tiempo y mi Padre no mejoraba, los antibióticos escaseaban y pronto mi madre enfermo, a los dos días que mi madre enfermo, mi padre murió, su muerte fue un golpe duro, pues desde que cayo enfermo pocas veces estuvo consiente y aunque estuve a su lado y siempre murmuraba que me perdonara por haberlo molestado.

Nunca supe si logro oírme, su entierro fue rápido y sin lujos en una capilla que había cerca de casa, ese día llovió y yo me quede observando su lapida como si esta pudiera darme consejos o regaños, lo que fuera para no sentirme tan solo. Al día siguiente caí enfermo, me llevaron junto a mi madre, mientras me llevaba en brazos en Dr. Carlisle Cullen, me percate de que su piel estaba extremadamente fría o quizá era que mi cuerpo tenia una temperatura muy elevada, sentía la preocupación, cuando me dejo sobre la cama, me rasgue el brazo y sangre manchando la bata del doctor, el bajo la vista, me pareció que con rostro ávido, mi madre pareció notarlo pues sentí como si su mente se estremeciera, en ese momento creí que todo era producto de mi elevada fiebre

Caí en un estado de duermevela a causa de la fiebre no distinguía la realidad de la fantasía, sentí como me llevaban a otro cuarto ,junto a mi madre, escuchaba voces, como daban el pésame, estuve atrapado entre delirio y fantasía, pero tengo el recuerdo borroso de una escena:

_-¡Sálvelo! Por lo que mas quiera, debe de salvarlo. _Suplicaba mi madre en susurros

_- yo hago todo lo que puedo Sra. Masen- _decía otra voz que identifique como la perteneciente al Dr. Cullen

-_no lo hace doctor aun no. _decía con voz cansada mi madre -_pronto , muy pronto le faltare a mi pequeño Ed. Y usted debe prometerme que hará todo lo posible para salvarlo_

_-yo señora no se si podré, si deba… - _dijo muy bajo Carlisle

_-podrá y deberá de hacerlo , por lo que mas quiera, por dios…_

_-yo no se Elizabet … yo le prometo que Hare todo por su hijo _finalizo

**TRANSFORMACIÓN **

Solo necesito oír mi madre eso para poder irse, sucumbió a la fiebre y murió, hasta mucho después supe que le había sucedido a su cadáver . Era de noche cuando sentí que me cargaban, no supe a donde me llevo, solo recuerdo la voz de Carlisle pidiéndome perdón y susurrando una única palabra

Vampiro …

Sentí un gran dolor en el cuello un dolor fuerte como mil pinchazos de agujas, mas calor de aquel que había tenido con la fiebre, demasiado dolor, demasiada quemazón, grite y pedí clemencia a los dioses conocidos y desconocidos, dolor, fuego era todo lo que corría por mis venas, si es que aun quedaban venas. Pasaron tres días de dura agonía.

Recuerdo cuando, abrí los ojos a esta nueva vida, mis sentidos se habían agudizado, vi. todo claro como si antes hubiese tenido los ojos empañados, la obscuridad no era impedimento pues todo lo veía claro, podía oír cosas muchas cosas, ¡DEMASIADAS COSAS! Oía el pasar de un caballo tan cerca que por un momento pensé que estaba ahí , voces de mujeres y voces de hombres ….

Comencé a respirara algo estaba mal, hasta que me di cuenta no necesitaba respirar, olfatee todo lo que había ahí desde la madera del techo hasta la alfombra pasando por el olor de algo que había sido húmedo y atractivo pero ahora …

AHHH mi garganta ardió como si pusieran un hierro al rojo vivo Una voz domino a todo lo demás y me di cuenta que no estaba solo

_- espero haberlo hecho bien, pero si he obrado mal si …_

La voz la reconocí como la de Carlisle, ese amable doctor, estaba parado en medio de lo que parecía un amplio departamento o una pequeña biblioteca, tenia las manos estiradas al frente

_- tranquilo_. decía articulando la boca , pero su misma voz sin hablar decía otras cosas

En ese momento me aventó una bolsa que contenía algo que olía maravillosamente bien, sin pensarlo la atrape, quede frío de la impresión del pensamiento a la acción había llevado menos de un segundo en llevarla acabo, estaba aturdido, sin embargo rasgue la bolsa y comencé a beber con avidez, era delicioso mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese comido, quería mas y mas jamás podría dejar de beberla, el doctor me aventó tres bolsas mas las cuales bebí con avidez . Esto me aplaco la sed, voltee a verlo sentía que decía cosas sin mover la boca

Limpie mi boca con el dorso de la mano y pregunte

- _¿Quién? ¿Qué soy? _Mi voz que le había sucedido ¿por que sonaba como el terciopelo?

- _eres un vampiro _

Esa fue la charla mas larga de mi vida o mejor dicho mi existencia. me hablo de seres mitológicos y cosas que creía de cuentos, trate de buscar en mi memoria humana que ahora parecía burda y borrosa , recordé una novela, una novela que ella, mi madre había comprado,

_Drácula_

y pregunte

_- ¿me daña el ajo?_

_- No. contesto_. _De todo lo que me pudo haber preguntado acerca de esto elige el ajo jaja ja _

- _¿por que te ríes de que pregunte acerca del ajo ? _

- _¿pero como? _Dijo extrañado Carlisle - _si no lo he dicho en voz alta _

- eres un imbécil

- ¡NO SOY UN IMÉCIL!

- tranquilo, Edward no me refería a ti, pero creo y estoy casi seguro que puedes leer mi mente

- yo no … en ese momento me percate que el no había abierto ni una sola vez la boca

Cuando me dejaría de sorprender ¿como si algo fuese ya normal?, en un mundo normal, mi existencia seria imposible, pero ahí estaba desafiando toda lógica humana. Durante mi vida humana siempre había sentido o percibido lo que la gente pensaba o esta a punto de decir, mi madre decía que simplemente tenia empatía con las personas, pero ahora se que había algo mas

Pasaron los días y Carlisle me seguía trayendo provisiones, y sin embargo no me permitía salir al exterior, pues temía por mi seguridad,(y la de los demás) me di cuenta que no necesitaba dormir, así que me dedique a leer , Carlisle iba a trabajar y cuando llegaba lo acribillaba con preguntas acerca de lo que éramos, así paso el tiempo pronto dejo de traer sangre humana y me alimento con sangre de cerdo que conseguía de un matadero cerca de aquí, la nueva sangre era asquerosa, el me hablo de su manera de ser y como el no consumía sangre humana:

_-quiero yo ser quien elija mis decisiones, no mi instinto._

_-no quiero ser un monstruo _

Pensaba seguido, casi me había adaptado a la forma de vida, hasta que olí la sangre fresca:

casi era momento del crepúsculo mi garganta ardía mas de costumbre, escuche como fuera de la casa un vagabundo comenzaba a toser, fuerte en ese momento el tosió sangre, mi control desapareció, corrí con velocidad sobrehumana y arranque la puerta del marco y salte a la calle el sol casi se ocultaba, ahí estaba el enfermo vagabundo en el callejón, el volteo a verme y abrió los ojos, ni siquiera oí sus pensamientos mis dientes cortaron carne y tendones como si fuesen mantequilla y con impaciencia bebí toda su sangre en ese momento algo me distrajo, en el callejón un ser similar a un ángel, emitía un brillo de su piel que parecía echa de diamantes entre sus manos tenia el cadáver de un anciano enfermo y de sus labios goteaba sangre, pero lo peor eran sus ojos, rojos como ascuas del infierno que de solo verlos llenaban de pánico y había algo muy familiar en su cabello broncíneo.

En ese momento caí en cuenta que era yo, ningún ángel solo un cruel y abominable monstruo ¡YO!

Sentí como unas manos me quitaban al cadáver vacío y vi. a Carlisle con expresión de compresión en los labios, una parte de mi se inclino a la manera de vivir de Carlisle pero otra y no sabia que tan fuerte rugió al ser alejado de la sangre humana

Seguí su camino por diez años, pero estaba harto de animales y su poco apetecible sabor, el recuerdo de la sangre del viejo me torturaba, me acerque un día Carlisle el ya sabia que le diría y no me detuvo, solo pensó

_-cuando estés listo, regresa conmigo_

En ese momento huí de ahí, corrí lo mas rápido que había corrido nunca, no lo decepcionaría totalmente, no mataría sin sentido, podía oír a la mente de la gente, los cazaría a ellos a esas personas que su mente era tan retorcida que eran poco menos que humanos, no lastimaría a inocentes para calmar mi sed, mataría a aquellos que debieran de morir.

De algún extraño modo acabe en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans era el año de 1928 y un solitario vampiro deambulaba por las calles

_(Nota escritora: si entendiste lo de un vampiro en nueva Orleans deja un Review)_

**Cacería**

Al llegar robe lo necesario para pasar desapercibido, ropa, zapatos y otras cosas, no necesitaría una casa ni nada mas, pero necesitaría un sitio donde ocultarme durante los días soleados, por suerte era verano y llovía casi todos los días, permitiendo que estuviera nublado mayormente, busque por toda la ciudad hasta que di con el lugar indicado, la catedral _Saint-Louis_.

Se encontraba en el corazón de Nueva Orleans cerca de la plaza publica y enfrente del río Misisipi era perfecta. La catedral se alzaba magníficamente, permitiendo la vista mas amplia de es punto de la ciudad, me aloje en el segundo campanario donde rara vez subían los curas, sabia que era inmoral, que un _vampiro_ se alojara en un lugar sagrado, pero algo de ese lugar me atraía inexorablemente, lo supe en cuanto tocaron las campanas para la misa de las doce, la gente se congrego había tanto para leer:

Arrepentimiento, lujuria, enojo, enfado ,amor, tristeza

Todas esas emociones juntas, marcadas de alguna manera por el miedo al castigo divino y por alguna razón, casi todas las personas al entrar a la catedral desnudaban sus mas oscuros pensamientos, ahora que lo pienso lo hacían en plan de arrepentimiento o regodeo, bien menciono Sade

_Pienso que si existiera un Dios, habría menos maldad en esta tierra. Creo que si el mal existe aquí abajo, entonces fue deseado así por Dios o está fuera de sus poderes evitarlo. Ahora, no puedo temer a un Dios que es o malicioso o débil. Lo reto sin miedo y me preocupa un comino sus rayos._

Pues bien yo seria un ser capaz de erradicarlo, ¿pero que he dicho? Me he comparado con dios, seguro me ire al infierno, pero al menos si me voy espero llevarme una gran cantidad de gente a rastras con migo.

Así comencé mi vida como cazador, sentado en la parte de arriba de la iglesia oculto al ojo de todos oía lo que pensaban, me entere de cosas escalofriantes, de cosas graciosas y cosas infinitamente tristes, pero después de escuchar y escuchar me di cuenta que solo dos cosas hacían que la gente te comportara mal:

La codicia, ya fuese de un objeto material o una persona

Lo carnal, gente que deseaba a una persona , (la carne) otras que solo querían flagelarla, otros que solo querían ver como la flagelaban y otros que querían sentir el dolor de la flagelación, desvaríos, locuras pecados tan antiguos que dios mismo los había olvidado.

Me convertí en el mas estricto juez jamás pensado, clasificaba a la gente entre aquellos que lo habían hecho, los que lo harían, y los que lo hacían.

Así pasaron años cazando a aquellos hombres con tan poca humanidad que eran unos monstruos, pasando días escuchando y luego pensado si merecían la muerte y así lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese sido por ese "incidente".

Era la hora de la misa y salí a escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, escuche a todos hasta que una mente llamo mi atención, era la primera vez que venia a la catedral su mente torcida y deforme observaba a una muchacha que recién había convertido en una mujer no tendría mas de 15 o 16 años, aquel ser la vio y la muchacha al sentir la vista volteo a verlo y le dedico un gesto desdeñoso que en su locura el hombre entendió como una sonrisa de invitación, solo eso necesito su degenerada mente para empezar a maquilar, por su mente pasaron imágenes de diferentes caras de muchachas, ella no seria la primera, pero yo no dejaría que fuera la ultima.

Acabo la misa y el hombre se puso en acción su animo inflamado, caía la noche con antelación, la joven se separo de sus compañeras, y ahí en una esquina del jardín de la iglesia fue donde el hombre la encontraría, no había tiempo que perder, la aniquilaría o algo peor, al diablo los Vulturi si no bajaba a ayudarla, algo malo le pasaría. brinque desde mi escondite en la obscuridad nadie se percataría de una sombra blanca ¿o si?

-_que fue eso. _Pensó el hombre

Maldición me escucho caer

- que.. Que desea. Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa

- _nada en especial. _Dijo el hombre

- _entonces si me da permiso_. Dijo la chica moviéndose lo mas rápido que le permitía su vestido con holanes , el hombre le tomo la mano y la hizo hacia atrás la chica grito pero con su mano el había ahogado el sonido, salte fuera de los arboles

-DEJELA . Dije casi rugiendo

el hombre me vio, y sin pensar mas ni meditar la decisión saco de su chaqueta una abrecartas, clavándoselo en el pecho, el olor a sangre me distrajo , todos mis sentidos estaban alertas, sentía cada fibra de mi chaqueta y olía cada partícula de tierra, estuve a punto de aventarme hacia aquella chica inocente para vaciar su cuerpo de esa preciosa sangre que ahora se desparramaba manchando su corset, sin mas miramientos me avente contra el hombre para partirle el cuello mientras aguantaba la respiración, me acerque a la chica que yacía sangrando, me acerque con cuidado y temor, la chica se fijo en mi temblo de miedo me había visto matar, ella jamás había tenido alguna experiencia con la muerte, temblaba de pánico y temor.

_- no .. Por favor . No me lastimes. _Susurraba con verdadero pánico, me miraba y en su mente veía el reflejo de un verdadero monstruo.

Trate de acercarme, pero ella con un movimiento convulsivo se alejo de mi

Su mente Se apagaba y por ella corrían imágenes de aquellos momentos que vivió.

Yo arrodillado murmure

- _yo no soy el malo , yo no lo soy. _

Creía creerlo pensar que no era el malo que no era aterrador que no todos me temían, pero ahí estaba como recuerdo la voz de la chica aterrorizada mas aterrorizada de mi que de aquel que de verdad quiso dañarla no podría jamás debería de volver a hacerlo jamás tomar otra vida, lo sabia no tenia alma y jamás tuve que intentar quitarla de alguien que si tenia

_- yo no soy el malo, yo no quiero ser el monstruo._

Me tomo menos de lo que creía encontrar a Carlisle, me tomo entre sus brazos y permitió que llorara sin lagrimas en su hombro, me recibió sin reproches ni sermones tanto mental como verbales en su mente solo oía el eco de un pasaje que conocía bien

"Padre, pequé contra el cielo y ante ti; ya no merezco ser llamado hijo tuyo."

convenía alegrarse, porque este hijo estaba muerto, y ha vuelto a la vida; estaba perdido, y ha sido hallado. por que mi hijo prodigo a regresado

(parábola del hijo prodigo Sn. Lucas )

¡Dejar Reviews adelgaza!


End file.
